Killed The Cat
by iDunnoU
Summary: When curiosity gets the best of Naruto Uzumaki he gets caught in the act of peeking. On whom? Well Madara and Itachi Uchiha. In guilt and embarrassment he takes his punishment, but will he end up regretting it? AU. Yaoi. MadaItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

The lump in the back of my throat would not leave. To my ears every move made echoed out through the abandoned school building. My feet taking me to the site that caused my curiosity; muffled moans and shifting papers from a nearby classroom. To my dissatisfaction the door was shut. It just makes it worse on my trick playing mind. I wanted to know, yet knew I shouldn't peak. My eyes stared holes in the sliding door before me. The organ known as my heart beating far too fast to be healthy. I couldn't help it though, just like my wandering mind. It needed to stop. Just a small peak couldn't hurt. That was what I told myself anyways as I gently pushed the door open a few centimeters. This letting a single eye gaze in. My breathing hitched at the site before me, as a pair of lustful bold eyes burned into my soul. Another pair soon shifting my way. I was frozen right there.

Two of the most elegant bodies known to the blond were in the midst of unspeakable acts. The younger of his two teachers spread out across the large wooden desk with at least half of his warm porcelain like skin in sight. Fine, long black hair sprawled underneath the body. Heat crawled up sun-kissed skin at the site before forcing eyes to travel to the clearly more dominant figure. Similar skin and hair, only unlike the other the black hair wasn't straight. It was wavier like calm rolling waves.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude." My voice was clearly flustered. Who wouldn't be in a kind of situation he was in? "I won't tell anyone. Promise!" By now the door was opened more in his outburst.

I felt startled as the elder rose his hand. Eyes shut tightly as though expecting something bad to happen. A dark chuckle causing shivers up my spinal cord.

"Uzumaki is it?" I slowly slide my eyes open, seeing that the one who spoke was calling me over silently. I quickly glanced to the younger one of the pair who was moving to fix his clothes, a slight rose dusting on his cheeks. Embarrassed, but not nearly as much as he, himself was.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Uchiha, er.. Madara sensei.." For the reason of there being more than one teacher under the last name Uchiha it was stated since the begin of the year to use their first name. Since then more times than not most teachers responded to their first name. It made things almost better in some unknown way.

"Would you mind closing the door, and coming here." It wasn't a question, but a command. I was never a fan of the elder Uchiha. Hell, I wasn't a fan of most Uchihas, and I knew quite a few. I stood strong though as I took that step into the class and quietly shut the door behind me. My hand coming down to clench my black and orange messenger bag to my side as I neared to two.

I was soon only inches away from the two men. My weight shifting to each side in a sign of nervousness. Curiosity killed the cat was it? Maybe I should have paid more attention to life lessons that others taught me. I was never very good with rules, or guidelines as I liked to call them.

"Aren't most students gone for the day?"

"Yes sir. I-I was just leaving.."

"And?"

My eyes wandered, unable to stay on one thing. "...And, I heard something... and got curious."

I watched as the two teachers made eye contact. Almost as though reading each other's mind. Wouldn't surprise me if they could. Most of them seemed to have an ability to read the air around them, like magic. It was what pissed me off the most. Sasuke being the cause of most of his hatred towards it. Bastard.

"Lunch time detention?" Madara pondered as he turned towards me again. The corner of my eye catching a small nodded for my mortal enemies brother, Itachi. I saw nothing wrong with the punishment per say. It did mean missing lunch. He could make it up with Ramen after school though.

I nodded to say I understood. A smile gracing the others figure that I should have questioned at the time.

"Then it is decided. My classroom should be fine. You do know where that is, correct?"

"I thi-. Yes Madara senpai." I truly didn't, but I did remember I had a class with Itachi beforehand . I would just ask him as awkward as I knew it would be after this. I had trouble even looking at him with the first image he was granted when first peaking on the scene. I wasn't at all appalled by it. I wasn't one for judging people on whom they decided to sleep with. He did wonder why it was much easier to look at the elder though. The word dominance ran through my head. He held an higher air than the other. You knew not to fool around too much. I knew from talk about the school that he was that kind of teacher.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow then."

I wasted little time in telling my quick good-byes before hurrying out of the room and not looking back. If I knew any better at the time, I wouldn't have agreed to the detention. It was probably out of guilt for peeking on them that I even went along with it. Big mistake that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning started off how it usually did. My alarm ringing deafening loud throughout the room for a minute or so before I finally shut it up. Soon after I dragged myself out of bed and to the shower. From there continued my normal routine. Got dressed. Brushed teeth. Ate a poor breakfast of ramen; the only thing I really could afford. Then finally left my empty home and went to school.

I lived alone by choice. It was only a few days after my birth that my parents passed away. I never knew the story exactly what happened. The subject always somehow changing whenever I asked my grandparents. They weren't really related to myself, but they had been there since I could remember. I finally just gave up and focused on the future. It would once in a while though it would enter the back of my mind.

I was only maybe a block away from home before I heard my name being called. I thought about just continuing without stopping, but I slowed myself to a stop and turned around to face who called me; Kiba. Along with him Sai and Sakura. Oh wonderful Sakura. The girl of my dreams. I knew that was where it would stay though seeing as her eyes were on Sasuke. Not that every other girl in the school didn't look at him with hearts in their eyes. What was wrong with me? I huffed a little in displeasure before smiling and greeting the group with a wave. Toothy grin from Kiba. Fake, yet strangely warm smile from Sai. God like smile from Sakura. What a good day this was turning out to be.

Chatter of last night's television shows and other various talk began. I wasn't overly interested in any of it, though it made the walk to school a lot faster. I wasn't sure that was a good thing or not though. It gave me time at least to copy Shikamaru's answer on the math homework I neglected. That was a bonus. It was great he was such a laid back friend. If it was anyone else I probably would have been turned away. That or given the wrong answers. I need grades to maintain for many reasons.

"How are things with Temari and you going?" I asked, attempted small conversation as a bolted through the first five or so questions.

"Troublesome."

Of course. That was his response for everything. I could tell by the look in his eye though that it was going alright. When I first found out they were dating I didn't even get it a week before I thought they would be over. Four months later though and they were still together. I wanted something like that. Yeah, I was a little jealous. Thank the heavens he wasn't the only one in his group of friends still single.

"Cheating are you dobe?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I growled as I turned to the only person who called me that. My nose raising to him as though I was looking down on my enemy. Techinally it was the other way around though. Sasuke was looking down at me, literally.

"Ever heard of teamwork? Probably not. You never were much of a team player."

"Unlike you, my grades are good. I don't need your kind of 'teamwork'"

"Yeah, like you know what my grades. I have you kno-" I stopped midway through my thought as I noticed Sasuke pointing in a direction. My eyes narrowing before following invisible path. A piece of paper on the wall? It then dawned on me that it must be the same paper that provided us students our grades. They had student numbers though, so the only way Sasuke would have known what mine was if he asked someone... "Fuck off!"

I was quickly greeted with a warning about my language as the teacher entered the classroom. I also soon noticed the stares in my direction as the "Sassy Cult", as I liked to call it, tried to kill me with their eyes. I wouldn't doubt they would kill me if given a good enough reason. I already gave them good enough reason when I stole Sasuke's first kiss. Not on purpose! Someone bumped into me and that just happened to be an end result. I was beyond black and blue after that.

- Timeskip -

It was the class before lunch; Itachi's class. There was something majorly off though. Said teacher was nowhere to be found, and the bell to sound the beginning of the class had just gone off. Instead some old guy was standing in front of the us.

I could see his lips moving, but heard nothing. My mind was set into a little panic. How was I suppose to find a classroom I was unfamiliar with going to? It wasn't as though I had one of Madara's classes. Then I wondered, would Sasuke know? What were the chances of running into him right after class? Probably very unlikely, but I decided to fool myself. I would make it work. It was just the kind of guy I was.

For pretty much the rest of the class I sat there planning my meeting with both Uchiha's; gathering information from Sasuke and the detention with Madara. I couldn't help but shift back to the evening before though. Who could erase something like that from one's mind?

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter is kind of on the boring side. I decided to hold back a chapter before I went into anything more heated. Also thank you everyone for your reviews. I hope I don't disappoint.<p> 


End file.
